mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DRAGONUNKNOWN1999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 21:18, December 28, 2010 What a sweet Sonya picture you found and shared! Freakin' awesome! Phillybreezy 21:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) First of all That Smoke picture is Fanart,and isn't Smoke from MK9..(Hangingmanpeter0 01:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC)) All right… I'm going to make this as clear as possible: *Kabal has not been officially confirmed for ''MK''2011. *Stryker has not been officially confirmed for ''MK''2011. *Liu Kang has not even been unofficially confirmed for ''MK''2011. *The image you uploaded of Smoke is fan-made and is not how Smoke will appear in the new game, if he even appears at all. *According to Fujin's biography in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he and Raiden are enemies. And both their pages should reflect that. *The Great Kung Lao died generations before Kung Lao was born – they are not allies! And that's just the tip of the iceberg. I hope that you keep in mind that veracity is paramount on this wiki! Everything you add to a page must be verifiable. Every edit must be justified. And, if you continue making a plethora of false, unnecessary, and/or ignorant edits, you may very well be banned. I hope that's clear. You should read this read this to help you better understand what is expected of each and every user on Mortal Kombat Wiki. 17:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :In response to what you posted on my talk page, let's knock down each of your points one-by-one, shall we? :*I've been on [http://themortalkombat.com the official MK''2011 website]. I see no evidence that the silhouetted figure is Liu Kang. Sure, it ''looks like him, but that means nothing. It may be a new character. Give me proof that it's Liu Kang, and then we'll list him as confirmed. Okay? And, secondly, provide a link that has Ed Boon confirming Liu Kang for ''MK''2011, and then we'll list him as confirmed. Simply stating that the game takes place before Liu Kang was killed in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance means nothing – Sheeva was alive before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, and she may not be in the game. We need proof! :*I heard the audio sample. Read [[Mortal_Kombat_(2011_video_game)#Confirmed_Characters|the Confirmed Characters section]] of the ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011 video game) page – we address Stryker, Smoke, and Kabal. The audio sample does not confirm them for the game. All it does is prove that they made battle cries that are supposedly for those characters. That could be false leads; maybe they'll decide to cut them…et cetera. Until we have confirmation or more direct proof, we cannot consider them confirmed! :*No, just no! We have no proof that if the Great Kung Lao had not died that he'd be allies with Kung Lao. We have no proof that he's watching over the other kombatants. That's all speculation. And, even if it were proof, it's a long stretch to say that because Kung Lao has a spiritual guardian, that somehow that guardian is his ally in kombat. If you want to debate that issue, then start a conversation on Kung Lao's talk page. But, no your reasoning would not hold up in court. :*Raiden and Shinnok are both gods too, that does not make them allies! Read Raiden's and Fujin's Armageddon biographies. In Raiden's he allies himself with Shinnok (albeit with a plan to turn on him, but nonetheless, that disproves your point). In Fujin's, it clearly states, "Kung Lao and I Fujin have joined forces to confront our former allies [Raiden and Liu Kang]. If a way cannot be found to save Raiden and Liu Kang, I fear we will have no choice but to finish them." Even if Raiden was completely good in Armageddon, that still does not negate the fact that he and Fujin are enemies. Give me proof that they rekindled their friendship, and we can change it; otherwise it will stay as is. However, after the new game comes out, since the timeline is being rewritten, it's likely the two will be allies again. If that's the case, they will be listed as such. :I hope that's all clear! And, again I suggest you read this. Also, remember to sign your name (just write "~~~~" after any post you make on a talk page)! 17:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, in response to your comment on my talk page, let's handle this, ::*Ed Boon never confirms Liu Kang in that video, he says that "if he Kang showed up, he would be in normal non-zombie form." The key word there is "if." Liu Kang is not confirmed. And, for the final time, there's no proof that that silhouette is Liu Kang!" I cannot make that any clearer. Just because it looks like it might be Liu Kang does not mean it is! It could be a new character, it could be a redesign of an older character. Read this, it makes it very clear that we need proof before we can add anything (especially confirmed characters) to this wiki! Proof is not "that could be Liu Kang"; proof is "we have evidence that that's Liu Kang," okay? ::*I was using Sheeva as an example. She, like Liu Kang, was alive during the timeline that the new game takes place in, but that does not mean that she'll be in the game. My point is, that just because someone was there, timeline-wise, doesn't mean that they'll be in ''MK''2011. ::*Give me proof that the Great Kung Lao watches over Kung Lao? And even then, even if you could give me proof, we'd likely need to have a conversation regarding the issue on Kung Lao's talk page before we could make it official. Traditionally, a dead person is not considered someone's current ally. Okay? ::*Again, give me proof! Give me proof that Fujin and Raiden fought and hammered out their differences before the battle of Armageddon. You're speculating! You're guessing at a timeline! There's no proof that it happened in that order, or that they even fought at all! ::To sum this all up: give me proof! I don't know how much simpler I can make that! All of your "evidence" is guesses and speculation in an attempt to make what you want to be true appear that way! If you cannot give proof, then it cannot be on Mortal Kombat Wiki. I don't know how much more basic that can be. I don't mean to be rude, but you apparently are having trouble grasping that concept. 18:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) After Great Kung Lao lost to Goro, his soul was taken by Shang Tsung. So that's why Great Kung Lao's soul can't watch over Kung Lao.--Shang 19:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : That's an excellent point, Shang. Thank you! 19:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm making this very clear… The classic Scorpion costume is from Mortal Kombat II. First of all, all three of the classic costumes being released with the new game are from MKII – you know this because the Sub-Zero in MKI is Noob Saibot, but the younger Sub-Zero is the one getting the classic costume (who didn't appear until MKII). Second of all, you can clearly see that the yellow portions of his costume are quilted, like they were in Mortal Kombat II, not MKI. Consider this a warning. If you change that description once more I will impose a temporary ban on your username – if you have a problem with this, then we can debate it on Scorpion's talk page. 02:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been telling the fellows at IGN,he was MK2 but they don't listen.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC)) Fine, but the official renders are all over a white background. Please stop uploading recolorings- they are technically fan art. Drpvfx 00:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) And not to play Devil's Advocate here, but the Klassic Kostumes are technically a mashup of the MK1 and MKII look- they have the quilted pattern of MKII, but they have the simpler masks and shinguards of MK1. It's probably best to just call them "Klassic" and not refer to any specific game. Drpvfx 03:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Make your own Mortal Kombat Storyline Hello Dragonunknown1999. The page you created name Make your own Mortal Kombat Storyline seems to have been created within the encyclopedic articles. If so I would ask you to speak with CavalierTunes so he can move it to your blog posts or it will be added for deletion. Something I do not wish to do since I think it is very interesting as a blog post. Kuro Selas 23:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : I moved it, as Kuro Selas suggested to a blog page. It can now be found here. 23:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks CavalierTunes.Kuro Selas 23:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : : : : This is my first storyline : : http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kuro_Selas/Mortal_Kombat:_The_Last_Realm It's a follow up of Mortal Kombat Armageddon, it's not finished yet but I plan on finishing it next week with character bios and endings. Kuro Selas 19:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) whats the liu kang and kano gameplay link Gnomeo 01:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC)gnomeo Videos on the pages It's great that you're posting music videos on the different levels' pages. However, as you might already know, a lot of the music remained more or less the same. If the track is the same, there is no need to post a video directed toward each game; it just clutters up the page. SmokeSound off! 01:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :For the MKII tracks, you could just put your Arcade version there. That would suffice. SmokeSound off! 01:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning My last request for you to stop adding multiple copies of the same soundtrack was quite reasonable. Apparently you're not getting it. Stop cluttering up the pages or face a short ban. I will not tell you again. SmokeSound off! 02:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :What I said still stands. I own the whole soundtrack, and I know the exact difference between the soundtracks, thank you. Good on you, you know how to edit music. That's great; so do I. Your tone is condescending and unneeded; if you want to get anywhere, change it right now. :The mainspace articles are not places to display your talent for music. You may post the comparisons on your own user page; however, unless the soundtrack has changed during the course of Mortal Kombat, only ONE of the videos would go on the page for that particular level. Period. No ifs, ands, or buts. Failure to comply will get you a ban. This will be the last word on the subject. SmokeSound off! 03:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ignore me at your own peril. SmokeSound off! 03:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE stop uploading fanart! You keep uploading your own recolorings of images to the wiki in place of the originals. I know you've been told before that this is fanart, which doesn't belong on the wiki pages (well, except the one *for* fan art). By uploading your own images, you're implying that your vision of how the game should look is superior to that of the game's creators, which is rather arrogant. From the look of things, you have several strikes against you already. I'd cool it if I were you. Drpvfx 03:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, actually, your recolorings of the pictures ARE fanart; they are no longer how they originally looked when they were released. As with the soundtracks, you will cease adding them into articles. SmokeSound off! 03:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm agree with Smoke. and Drpvfx. You must adding recolorings to articles at once: recolorings are fanart! I don't know how to make that any clearer. If you do it again, you will be banned! 04:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No, its where Im listening to it, and its pretty clearly where, please stop. Listen to it yourself, its pretty obviously "where" i heard no "N" sound.